Winx vs Sith
by Animemerer
Summary: When A republic cruiser arrives in the magical dimmension they, bring the sith and droids with them, now the republic must work together with the Winx club and their allies to defend them from the seperatists. OC
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Star Wars: Clone Wars or Winx club.

Okay people once again I am making a Winx Club Fanfic. Reason is similar to before a friends doing only difference is that I was challenged. Think my friend maybe a bit on the addicted side of liking Winx Club, hmmm oh well some thing in the mean time enjoy.

**Deep in the Magical dimension space**

A republic cruiser was floating dead in space transmitting a distress calls on all frequencies.

"This is the republic cruiser Dellion, requesting immediate assistance. Our engines are dead and our life support is starting to run dangerously low. We need immediate rescue." a clone trooper spoke. Little did he know his transmissions were being received by a completely unknown and unexpected people.

**Red-fountian**

"Professor Saledine!" shouted Cordatota as he ran into the headmaster's office. Headmaster Saledine was staring out the window wearing his normal off-white and gold trimmed robes. He looked behind and saw his head of faculty. Cordatota running in wearing his normal Dark blue sleevles vest and gray pants.

"We have just received a distress call from an unknown ship, the crew is reporting that they're life support is in danger of failing." he spoke. "I am well aware of that Cordatota, I have already sent Timmy to get the help of Techna at Alfea, and head to the source signal as an advanced party. In the meantime I want you too gather as many member's of the senior guard we can spare and take a few of the students as well and prepare rescue ships." was Saldeine's reply. "Yes,sir" Cordatota replied and ran back to follow his orders. "Oh and Cordatota contact the Magix council and tell them to have a tow ship ready, just in case." Saledine shouted as his friend ran down.

**Space**

Timmy's ship was leaving Alfea with Techna and the rest of the Winx. "So let me get this straight, a distress call was picked up and now professor Saledine is mobilizing, the entire school for a rescue mission." spoke Stella as the craft ascended to the higher atmosphere. "Pretty, much." Timmy replied from the navigation. "I hope those people are all okay." Flora spoke from the back. "I believe they should be okay, aggressive and worn out maybe, but they should be okay." Sky answered from the controls.

The ship arrived in orbit and continued to head toward the source of the distress signal.

"There it is." spoke Riven. Everyone looked and saw a ship they had never seen. It was was primarily triangle shaped with large indents running down the side, in the back of the ship were two towers sticking out from the center and 4 large thrusters could be seen underneath.

"What kind of ship is that?" asked Bloom as she looked at the craft from her seat. "I don't know, but I know three things just by looking at it." replied Brandon. "Really whats that?" Helia asked. "Well for starters, it's no ship from any realm i'm aware off, second it's seen better days, and third there's no way were gonna be able to tow it back to Magix on our own." he answered.

"Agreed, Helia send word to professor Saledine that we will need that tow ship, in the meantime we should try and contact them. Techna any luck." Timmy spoke. "Yes me and Digit have successfully locked on to the frequency the ship is using to transmit the distress call." Techna answered back. "Alright, then. Attention Unknown ship this is Sky of Red fountain do you read me?" Sky spoke over the radio.

There was silence. "I repeat this is Sky of Red Fountain do you read me?" Sky spoke again, but this time the silence was short and there was a response.

"This is Lieutenant Boulder, we read you." spoke a voice with a kiwi accent. "Lieutenant a group is on their way to tow your ship to our planet to help, but were hear to help you get your life support back online and if needed take you're more critically injured crew for medical assistance." "Understood, we have 4 people in critical condition and our med centers, can't do the job." Boulder replied. "I understand get them ready to move and we'll take them back with us, ahead of your ship." Sky answered. "Roger, I'll meet you in the landing bay with their med-charts." he finished as the transmission ended.

Just then the Specialists and fairies could see the top part of the ship open separated their ship and flew into it. Once they were underneath the hangar doors they were surprised to see the gunships and fighters behind the ray fields. They followed the instructions of a man in a blue jumpsuit and yellow vest, sky landed the ship, soon after Lt. Boulder came running out with several troopers following him.

Everyone was surprised to see the clones in their white armor and blasters running to them. Sky and Brandon walked out with Techna and Timmy following them as they met the troopers. "Hello, I'm CT-345-162, but you can call me Boulder for short." Boulder spoke as he removed his helmet and stretched out his hand. "Hi,I'm Sky and this is Brandon, Techna and Timmy. Techna, Timmy will help get your systems back online." "I see," Boulder looked back at two troopers "Sure-shot, Wideload escort these three to the bridge." he spoke the two saluted and replied "Sir, yes sir." and held up their blasters. Techna and Timmy looked at each other and then back at the troopers with worried looks on their faces. Boulder saw this and spoke

"Don't worry the blasters are just protocol, as you can see we recently came from a bit of a scuffle and some of the men are still on edge."

Sky looked back at his friends and nodded they went forward to the troopers with Brandon following them. Soon after a voice screamed out "Hey, my boyfriend isn't going any where with out me." Stella said jumped out of the ship and followed her boyfriend. The group of six then proceeded out of the hangar.

Before the doors could close four troopers came in pulling hover med-carts to the ship.

"Ah excellent timing, these are the people I was telling you about." Sky looked at the injured group and noticed three of them looked identical to Boulder and one was a young boy no older than 16. However, he realized how grave the situation was and decided to decided to leave it alone. He showed the troopers on to the ship and instructed Riven to get ready for take off. The wedge shaped ship flew out of the hangar and docked with the other part of the ship and flew back to Magix.

Inside was terribly quiet as the girls looked at the injured clones and the young teen that was in an even worse condition. Bloom walked up and asked the Clone Medic who was helping to keep them alive.

"What happened to these guy's?" she asked "The clone looked at her helmet still on and replied "Clankers miss, for those three simple laser fire, but for the Commander he's lucky to even be alive." the medic spoke as he looked at "Commander, but is'nt he a bit young to be a commander?" "With that I'll agree with, but that's the rank a Jedi is given and to be frank I can see why." the medic said as he went back to tending to the wounded. "Jedi, what's a Jedi?" "The clone looked at her and even though she couldn't see his face she could tell he was in great shock. "You're kidding right?" the medic asked, but before bloom could answer. Riven called back telling everyone to prepare for landing.

**Meanwhile inside the Dellion**

Techna, Timmy, Brandon and Stella were keeping up with the clone troopers as they walked up the corridors to the bridge of the ship.

The group of student s couldn't help themselves but to look at the robots that lined the walls of the corridor.

"I say there are a lot of robots that I have never seen here." spoke Techna as they continued walking. "I'm sure, there were a lot of clankers that managed to get on the ship." Wide-load spoke. "Yeah and worse still even after we arrived in this region a bunch of them were still active and using us for target practice." Sureshot added.

"Why were they shooting at you?" Stella asked standing next to Brandon. "Their clankers miss it's what they're programmed to do, to shoot at us clones." Wide-load replied.

"Clones everyone on this ship is a clone!" Timmy spoke in surprise. "Where have you been, under a rock. A republic ship, guys in nearly all white armor, what else could the crew of this ship be." Wide-load shouted at them. "Hey no need to scream pal." Brandon said grabbing the clone by the shoulder.

"Yeah, take it easy man. Were in uncharted space, for all we know we could be lightyears past the outer rim, the chances of people knowing about the war all the way out here are practically zilch." Sure shot said from behind. "Yeah, you're right, sorry I lost a lot of brothers in the war and to here some one speak about not knowing anything guess it just set me off edge." the clone replied taking off his helmet and revealing his face his hair was up.

The troopers continued escorting the group to the bridge. The doors opened revealing a room with a circular panel in the middle and other terminals on both sides. Beyond those there was a walkway that ended in front of three what appeared to be large glass windows. On each side of the walk way were clones working on the computer stations trying to get the ship systems back online.

"My, my the work station in hear is quite impressive."Techna spoke "Agreed" said Timmy as he marveled over the computer terminals. "I thank you for the compliment." said a man with a heavy Scottish accent. Everyone looked behind and saw a man in his mid 40's with a fully connected beard and with black and gray streaks through out his hair. "Admiral Servare? Should you really be out here sir, you're wounds haven't all healed." Sure-shot spoke. "Perhaps, but I refuse to sit in my room or the med-bay with out at least saying hello to the people who came to get my ship back in order. When I heard that we were expecting guests I told the med-droid to stitch me up and give a few pain killers." the Admiral said as he walked up to the two he then extended his hand for a handshake.

"Admiral Servare, at your service Mr and Miss?" he asked. "Timmy" "Techna" they answered. "Timmy and Techna, on behalf of myself and the crew I thank you for your assistance. If you need anything of me or the men, feel free to ask."

"The pleasure is ours sir, and if you could give us a technical layout of your life support and engine systems it would help greatly." said digit as she fluttered down from above the ceiling. The admiral and clones were all stunned to see the little pixie float down. "Digit I asked you to stay hidden until we, don't know if these people have ever seen a pixie, before." she spoke. "Whoops." Digit squeaked as she covered her mouth.

**Red Fountain-Magix**

Boulder was up in front looking as they entered the planet below. He was surprised to see that the ship was heading for a hovering station.

As the ship landed medics ran up to the ship and guided the clone medics to the ICU's. Boulder walked and saw professor Saledine looking up at the white armored warrior. "Greeting s I am Professor Saledine Headmaster of Red Fountain." he said as he extended his hand. Boulder shook it and replied. "Hello I'm Clone Trooper 345-162 , but my friends and superiors call me Boulder for short." he replied.

"I saw your comrades being brought to the ICU's and I can tell that the four of them were gravely injured, and also that those injuries could have only come from battle, also sky here tells me that your ship is in fact a battleship, so care to fill me in as to why you're in our space." "Sure I guess," the group began walking to down the corridors. "To be truthful we never planned to come here. Our fleet was being sent to support General Bardan's campaign on the Varshall system but we were ambushed by separatist forces. The general told the Dellion to get to continue, but battle droids got on the ship and 'interfered' with the navi-computer. Next thing we know, we end up in this area of space."

"Your story raises a few questions, Lieutenant. I can understand that your ship is damaged the way it is because of enemy attacks, but who exactly is the enemy forces your fighting against and why?" "There called the Confederacy of Independent systems, they're all systems that seceded from the republic. Normally that wouldn't be a problem, but the republic found out that the separatists were supporting a large number of rebellions all across republic territory combined with all the tension the republic was getting war was started and well here we are. As for the army they use it's a droid army, meanwhile the republic uses us clones."

Professor Saledine looked up at Boulder and spoke with shock in his voice."Clone, your army is made of clones. No insult Lieutenant, but what were your superiors thinking making soldiers just to fight." "None of us really know why they chose to make it, some of us think it was so that they could have expendable soldiers, others don't really care. However, all of us know that if we loose we all die and a lot of innocent civilians go with us, we win everyone has future." Boulder responded. "Well said Lieutenant, you may be a clone, but you are as brave as any warrior." Boulder stopped in place and looked at professor and took of his helmet and smiled and thanked the head master just as clone medic was running up to them.

"Lieutenant its the commander, he's waking up." the trooper spoke. "Jedi they never give up do they?" "Apparently, now what do you say we go meet this commander of yours?" "I'd be glad to introduce you."

**Meanwhile in Space near the Dellion**

The ships from magix had just arrived and were now preparing to tow the Dellion to the planet. "We have secured the tether lines to your ship, but it's massive size will make it far too long to get you back." spoke the captain of the Magix fleet flag ship.

"I figured as much when that other ship showed up, so I had my technicians working on the engines, and they report to me that they've got them repaired up to 25% thrust, not much mind you, but it'll allow your fleet to tug us along at full speed." the admiral spoke.

"Great well begin towing your ship immediately then." the Magix captain spoke and ended communications. Meanwhile Techna, Digit, and Timmy were still repairing the computer systems with the technicians. Brandon Stella, and Amore stood there bored watching them work.

"Okay as great as it is watching you guys work on the ship, I am way bored." Stella spoke. "Well miss I'm sorry the ship doesn't have much entertainment to give, it is a Warship after all, but if you want I believe Sure-shot here can think of something for you to do." "Huh, sorry sir too busy."

Sure-shot said as everyone looked behind and saw him looking at the star charts. "Blast it all, I can't make head or tails of these stars. Absolutely none of them are being recognized by the database." "Really, how far away are you guys from anyway?" Stella asked. "What do you mean?" Sure-shot replied. "I mean that all these stars are way too easy to mistake." she said as she leaned against the console.

"Wait a minute, are you telling me that you recognize every single one of these stars?" "Of course I've known ever since I was a little girl, after all as Princess of Solaria it is my job to know the location of every single star, moon, and sun in the universe. As well as to know their current status and insure their stability." she replied with a smile on her face. "Great, then you can help me navigate and plot a course back home for us." "Wait a minute I don't-"she started but was cut of by Wide-load "Don't even try miss, when Sure-shot asks you to help him out, one way or the next you do." he said crossing his arms and ending with slight chuckle in his voice.

Stella could do nothing, but sigh as she realized that was defeated.

However outside the ship in space a small ship was coming out of lightspeed. Inside were two figures, one was masked and was wearing black robes and the other was a large lizard like creature, both were sitting at the front. The ship came out of lightspeed behind the Dellion and looked at the fleet towing it away. The two figures looked at each other and one spoke.

"What do you think Razmus , have you ever seen those class of ships before." the first figure asked. "Never, but if there helping a Jedi ship then we probably shouldn't let them know were here. So Veig will you please activate the cloaking systems?" the other now known as Razmus replied with slight hiss in his voice. "They're already activated" Veig responded. "Good, think your partner would mind if we followed them?" "Nope in fact I think he would say all engines ahead full." Veig answered. Razmus chuckled at his co-pilot's response and engaged the thrusters slowly following the Dellion and the fleet towing it.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Winx Club or Clone Wars, this is just a fanficition made with elements I make up as I go along.

**Red Fountain-Medical Room**

The clones and the commander were resting comfortably in their beds, the medic was sitting nearby keeping an eye on them. He was starting to dose of until he heard movement and looked over, seeing the commander stiring in his.

"Commander! Take it easy sir you took a hard hit, your lucky to even be alive." the medic said as he approached the commander. The padawan could only lay up and up and put his hand to his head. "Where are we?" the padawan asked the clone. "On an uncharted planet in wild space, the locals agreed to help us out, for now." "I see what about the fleet and the Dellion?" "The Dellion is still a float sir she got banged up pretty bad, but the locals are towing it into orbit as we speak as for the fleet, we don't know. We lost all communications with the Republic after we went into hyper space. Hold on I'll go get boulder." "Yeah you go do that." the padwan said as he held his side from the soreness of his wound.

**Space-Dellion**

The tow fleet and the Dellion were approaching Magix orbit and Stella was still helping Sure-shot make the adjustments to plan a route home.

"Man you guys really are far from home, are you really telling me you have no idea where your home planet is." Stella said as she looked at Sure-shot who had now taken of his helmet "YES! I told you that like 5 times already none of the stars around here look familiar to the navi-computer or me. And until one of us can find some kind of marker to use we can't a figure away back." Sure-shot replied the annoyance clearly showing in his eyes.

"Wouldn't help either way." said Brandon as he walked in to the star room. "What do you mean?" asked Sure-shot. "I mean that, according to Timmy and Techna, your hyperdrive system is really damaged and so are your engines." he replied, "The technicians on your ship will have have a real fun time repairing them." he finished sarcastically.

"Great, if that's the case then I guess we can use plan B."Sure-shot spoke catching Stella of guard. "Wait what's Plan B?" she asked. "Plan B is that we take all the star-charts you people have and load them into the navi-computer, then we leave it do a calculated run on all the data the ships log recorded during hyper jump. Hopefully, we'll be close enough to see some familiar stars, and can plot our way home." "Wait if you could do that all along why did we waste so much time in here doing whatever?"

"Because doing this will pretty much require the navi computer to shut down all exterior access while it assimaltes the new data, and doing that could push the system over the edge and make it crash. And if that happened , we would loose the life support as well." he replied grabbed his helmet and walked heading for the bridge. "Oh, well that was pretty good reason." Stella spoke as she rubbed her head.

**Red fountain-Medical**

A few minutes had passed and Boulder came in along with everyone else.

"Commander Arga, good to see your up." Boulder said as he walked over. "Thanks Boulder, just wish I could walk around. I hate being stuck in bed makes feel rest less." Arga replied. " I see you brought guests with you." Arga said said as he looked over and saw Saledine and the others standing near the door.

"Yes sir, this is headmaster Saledine he's in charge of this place and the rest are Sky-" Boulder stopped as he realized he had never gotten the names of everyone who helped save the commander and his brothers. "Uhhh" "It's okay boulder I understand, hello my name is Argasallis Tarik, but most people call me Arga for short and you are. Everyone introduce themselves starting from Bloom, Helia, and ended with Riven. "Good to meet all of you. Hey Boulder you still have my sabers."

"Yes, but there's no way I'm giving them to you." "Ohh come one you know my master always told me 'never loose your lightsaber, this is your life loose this and your more likely to die' or at least that's what I heard." "True, but he also said 'one should know when they need their weapon and when they don't'. I wont give them to you while your incapacitated, but when the medics say you can leave, I'll return them." "Fine, but don't get attached you know how fast I heal." "I remember, but in the meantime I believe we should answer any questions our hosts have for us." Boulder said as he pointed to the other who were watching as they were having their conversation.

"That would be most helpful Lt., now Arga I believe the first question I would like to ask is what exactly were you doing on a war ship?" professor Saledine asked. "You heard Boulder I'm a commander, its a normal rank for a padwan learner." Arga replied. "I see and what is a padwan learner?" Arga looked at Saledine, but answered "A padwan learner is a jedi in trainning." Saledine continued looking at Arga with the same confused look. Arga sighed and continued

"A jedi is a peace keeper a knight of the republic. Our job is to help resolve any and all conflicts in a preferably peacefull manner, but when the war started our duties changed to helping the republic forces in the war as officers. Padwan are the equivalent of commanders, masters have the rank of general and members of the council are high generals."

"I see, and these jedi are all part of a type of organization." Sky asked. "Close, most are a part of the jedi order, some are retired upon their request, others kicked out because they broke the jedi code and did something they weren't supposed to like killing a non-dangerous civilian." "Some have done that?" Bloom asked.

"Unfortunately yes, but most of them were locked away, or if necessary killed by a member of the council if they ever tried to run away."

The group looked at Arga now with a questionable expression. "Hey if those looks are because, of what I just said don't bother giving them. Its rare for a jedi to go bad like that. And anyone we do kill is because they refused to stand down when offered the chance to surrender." Argas spoke in quick defense.

**In orbit around Magix**

The small ship that had followed the Dellion was in orbit around the planet watching as the cruiser approached.

"This planet isn't recognized by any of the navi-computersss." Razmus spoke as he pressed buttons across the consel. "I had a feeling you would say that, so I did a little hacking into their communications network and found a planet that seems to be technological center of this area of space. I've already downloaded the coordinates and uploaded them into the navi-computer." responded Veig. "And you did that why?" "Because if they're the technological center then they're bound to have the largest database around. Now lets go find out where we are." He said as he pulled the lever to enter hyperspace.

**Red Fountain**

A red fountain ship had just landed inside the hangar bay inside was Farogonda and the rest of the winx club. "Flora" someone spoke. Everyone looked and saw Helia waving to them. "Hey, Helia" Flora said as she ran up and hugged her boyfriend. Everyone else walked up to them and Fargonda spoke. "I hate to break you two up but, I believe professor saledine called us to show up immediately." "Right this way you guy's wont believe what we found with the people we saved."

The group then followed Helia to the medical center, they arrived on the bed and saw a boy sitting on the bed with Saledine and everybody else watching him.

"Who's the guy sitting on the bed?" Musa asked. "That's Argas, apparently he's the equivalent of a commander for his home's military." "A commander, either his people age really slowly or they're military has a really low drafting age." "Wrong and wrong." said the boy sitting on the bed. "My home is in a state of war, but we haven't resorted to using children in any of our operations." said Argas. "Oh really is that so, care to explain?" asked Ms. Faragonda. So Argas once again told the new comers about his story.

**Orbit Zenith **

The ship had entered orbit over Zenith and proceeded down into the planets atmosphere. The ship landed on the outskirts of the capital city while still cloaked. Veig and Razmus exited and walked to a hill overlooking the metropolis that was the capital. Razmus was in a long sleeve Navy blue shirt and was wearing a bounty hunter vest

"Alright Veig what'ssss the plan?" Razmus said as Veig pulled out holo-display device. He turned the device on showing a hologram of the central archive. "Simple you keep the guards busy with a little sniper action, while I infiltrate the building and get all the data they have and see where the hell we are." Veig said as he pointed to a few points on the hologram. "Gotcha, oh b the way where did you get the data for that hologram anyway." "Simple, no matter where you go in the universe their will always be some kind of crime." Veig said as he walked into the capital, taking of his mask and cloak.

**Red Fountain-Medical**

"So let me get this right, you're from a place called the galactic republic, and you're jedi knight in trainning, and your helping the republic's army of clones defend them from an army of droids.?" asked Layla making sure she heard everything correctly. "So far so good." Argas replied. "And this droid army then attacked your ship and caused a malfunction in your navi-computer that sent it here?And ou sent out that transmission looking for help?" Musa continued. "Yup." "And now your trapped here, until your ship's hyperdrive is fixed." Flora finished for the group. "Pretty much"Arga said as he leaned back in the bed he was in.

"So what exactly is the status of your ship?" Ms. Faragonda asked. "Don't know, but you could ask the admiral in the next few minutes." Arga responded catching everyone off guard. Everybody looked at him funny until they heard an anouncement. _Incoming large ship, has identified itself as the Dellion coming in for a landing. _The voice over the intercom said. Everyone looked out the window to see the Dellion landing not too far away from the school.

For those who hadn't seen the Dellion before were amazed at the size of it. And couldn't wait to see the inside better.

**Zenith Capital**

Veig was walking through the city streets completely unnoticed by everyone else, he walked up to the database building. He saw that there were multiple guards outside where he walked up to the one farthest away from the others.

"Excuse me sir." he said as he walked up to him. "Yes, how may I help you." Veig smiled as he waved his hand in front of the guard. "Would it be all right if I borrowed you access cards and security passes. After all I have been granted permission to be here, but I can't find my papers." "Of course, here you go." the guard said as he handed Veig his passes. "Thank you, also could you step to a bit to the right?" "Like this?" the guard said as he did what he was asked.

" Perfect, now if you'll excuse me." Veig said as he walked away and pressed a button on his communicator.

As Veig entered the building a blast could be heard and the guard dropped dead with a laser bolt to the head.

**Forest near Red fountain**

The girls were all walking to the Dellion and marvelling at the size of the ship up close.

"Wow this ship is huge." Musa spoke with amazement. "I'll say I wonder how big it is." Layla added. "A venator class stock ship is 1,137 meters long." Techna said as she walked out. "Techna the three of them shouted in unison as they ran up to her. "Have you been on this ship the entire time?" Flora asked as she hugged Techna. "Pretty much, me and Timmy have been working on the ships systems for a while now, but so far we haven't had that much luck."

"True, but your friend Stella did manage to help us out with the navigation." spoke Wide-load as he walked out behind her. "Hello names Wide-load, I was just miss Techna around the ship."

"Oh nice to meet you Wide-load." Layla spoke she shook hands with him. "Hey do you think you can do us a favor?" Musa asked "Depends"was the reply. "Do you think you could take us on a tour of the ship?" Musa asked. "Ehh, sorry can't do we were told to initiate lockdown of all the major areas of the ship." "Well that sucks." said Riven walking up behind them.

"Yes well those are my orders, but if you want to see your friend I suppose I could escort you there, but I don't know where she is so we'll have to go searching won't we." Wide-load finished. The girls began cheering in unison as they heard Wide-loads answer.

Meanwhile on the bridge Ms. Faragonda and Saledine were talking to Admiral Servare. "I cannot thank you enough for your assistance in this matter." the Admiral spoke. "It was our pleasure admiral, but tell is everything that Argus said correct?" she asked. "I am afraid so." he answered. "If that is so then what does it mean if this seperatist alliance as you call it finds out we helped you?" professor Saledine asked. "Depends on who finds out. If one of the senator's soldiers are told first you can write it off as a humanitarian endeavor, anyone else like general Grievous and you might have accidentaly pulled yourselves into the war." the Admiral replied.

**Database building-Zenith-One day later**

Razmus was looking over the edge of building through his sniper rifle watching as security forces surrounded it. "Veig what in f**ks sake are you doing in there?" Razmus spoke into his communicator.

Inside the building Veig was sitting down on a consul downloading the data surrounded by the bodies of the personnel who were guarding the consul when he heard his communicator going off. "_Veig what in f**ks sake are you doing in there?"_"Nothing much just doing my half of the job." he replied. "_Well then you better hurry up then cause security is piling on the building hard. At this rate it will be to busy even for you to get out of."_ "Gotcha I have all the data we ned anything else can be found easily on the planetary networks." Veig said as he walked to the front door, as he stepped out Veig looked and saw the Zenith security force aim there weapons at him.

"Attention trespasser surrender now and you will not be harmed." said one of the officers. They watched as Veig did nothing and was watching them back. The officers flinched as veig moved his hands to his back and pulled out two silver tubes with the in the left hand being longer. "Drop the objects in your hand surrender immediately you will not told again." the officer said again. Veig ignored him and put left side of his body forward with his right hand over his head, his left hand shifted to as if he was holding a staff. "Prepare to fire!" the lead officer shouted, all the security officers did as they were told and prepared to fire. Veig could hear the charging of their weapons and smiled and activated his red lightsaber in his right hand and lightstaff in the other. "Fire" the lead officer said as all the officers fired their weapons at once.

The lead officer lowered the megaphone he was holding, but dropped it as he saw Veig standing in the same place with both weapons at his sides still activated. None of the attacks had injured him, they had either been blocked or deflected. "Is that it," the officers stood there surprised "my turn then." Veig continued as he held both blades nears his face casting an evil red shadow over his face as he charged after the security forces.

**Red-Fountain Medical**

Argus opened his eyes in horror and got out of the hospital bed and quickly out on his clothes and ran out the door. As he ran out the door he bumped in to Sky, Bloom, Stella and Brandon. "Hey Argus wait what are you doing out of bed." Sky said as they began chasing him, bu to o avail. "Girls transform and catch up to Argus you have a better chance than we do." Brandon said as they ran after him. "Okay" the two said in unison and transformed.

The two followed closely and continued to do so, until the trio came to a dead end with a window at the end. The girls thought Argas would have stopped, but were surprised as Argas force pushed the window shattering it and jumped out the window.

They followed him and tried to catch up but, couldn't fly fast enough. "We can't reach him!" Bloom shouted as they saw the ground approaching quickly. "I know what if tried to hit him with a levitation spell" Stella replied. "Good idea." The two focused energy into their hands and shouted fugere as they shot the spell at Arga. But he rolled out of the way, they thought they were gonna watch Agra splat on the ground, but were surprised as he landed on the ground with a small crater on one knee.

"How did he?" Stella asked "I have no idea." Bloom answered, "But no way he isn't hurt." To their repeated surprise Arga got back on his feet and ran of at almost a blur in the direction of the Dellion. The two looked at each other and continued to follow Arga through the forest

Arga ran therough the forest using the force to push him along until he up to the clearing the Dellion had landed in. He ran up the landing ramp and into the ship still using the force to push him along all the way to the bridge.

By now the group Wide-load was showing around was found and brought to the bridge. "Sir it was my call on letting these civilians see the inside of the ship." "It's alright Wide-load I remember when I was their age and saw my first republic cruiser wanted to sneak on the thing same as these young ones and have a look around. Besides they didn't cause any trouble and their friends of two people who made it possible for us to even have this conversation." the admiral spoke. "But that doesn't excuse you lot from being punished." interupted Ms. Faragonda "So for your punishment you will help the crew of this ship get comfy while they're here and all physical jobs must be done with out magic." she finished just as Arga came in through the door.

"Admiral Servare!" he shouted. "Commander Tarik shouldn't you be resting?" "No time I just felt a major disturbance in the force. And I feel that the darkside of the force was involved." Arga replied. "I see. Professor could you please check the interplanetary networks for anything extremely out of the ordinary?" Servare asked calmly "What for?" Saledine asked. "Usually when a jedi says something like that, trouble is brewing." "I see miss Techna, if you could?" Saedine answered. "Of course, she responded and activated her wrist computer.

Several minutes passed and as soon as Bloom and Stella had entered the bridge, a look of shock appeared on Techna's face and she covered her mouth. "What is it Tech?" Layla asked. "Techna" Timmy said as he walked up and read the data. "Oh my" Timmy said before Techna began crying in to his shoulder and he closed his eyes, he opened them a second later "There was a break in at the main data archive on Zenith. A security team was sent to handle it, but they were all killed along with most of the security personnel inside." he finished and covered his eyes as well.

Everyone was stunned when they hear this.

**Meanwhile somewhere in the magical realm**

A girl with white-blue hair that went to her waist and was wearing a light blue midriff tank-top and skirt, along with a rhombus diamond belt was walking in a cave. She came to an opening and found two girls sitting on a couch.

The first had brown hair that reached her ankles and was wearing an indigo top with a heliotrope purple circle in the middle attached to a choker around her neck. Her pants were purple bell-bottoms, and she also wearing glasses with yellow lenses.

The second had dark blue hair shaped like a cloud, she was wearing a strapless maroon crop-top with a metal loop decoration attaching the shirt to a loop around her neck along with a shiny maroon mini-skirt.

"Alright Darcy what is it you called us here for." spoke the light blue haired girl. "Yeah I was finally starting to fall asleep after all the crap we we went through with Valtor."

"Relax girls when you hear this you'll be almost happy for a change." Darcy said as she showed them a news report .

"_This just in in an attempt to stop a break in at Zenith Central data archives, a large number of security forces were killed, by an unknown assailant. Over 40 officers including the ones posted inside the building were killed." _Darcy then turned off the report.

"Wow I'm so impressed." said blue haired girl as she leaned against the cave wall. "Yeah I mean it's great that a bunch security creeps just got murdered and all, but why should this make us feel any better." the dark blue haired girl answered. "Simple, because I helped the one who did the crime." Darcy answered.

"You what." they spoke in unison. "You heard me, I helped the guy who committed the crime. Give him the schematics to the archives." "Okay that did make me feel better a little, but what does that have to do with us." the first girl asked. "Well Icy, because he wished to thank me personally and I said yes." "You what?" the second girl shrieked. "You heard me Stormy." "Fine I'm interested, just tell me where exactly you told him to meet you?" "Icy asked "At the old ruins a couple 100 miles away." "Alright then lets go meet mister massacre." "For once I absolutely agree with you Stormy." Icy said as she transformed into her witch form. Darcy and Stormy followed and the three of them flew out of the cave and towards the rendezvous point.

**Red-Fountain**

The fairy's, specialists, Arga, Servare, and Boulder had gathered in Saledine's office watching the news report about Zenith.

"How could some one be so heartless?" Bloom spoke. "You think it coud have been the trix?" Musa asked. "Maybe, but why would they attack the archives on Zenith?" Faragonda. "And how is it that Arga was able to sense this happen from so far away?" Layla said as she looked at the group from the republic.

"Hey Timmy? Arga called. "Yeah" Timmy replied. "Can you get a visual on the incident?" Arga replied "If there was a camera there, sure." Timmy replied as he sat down to a consul and started typing. Two minutes passed and an image of the incident appeared.

They watched as the lead officer told the suspect to surrender, but the girls noticed that Arga was focusing extremely hard on the image. "Timmy freeze the image!" Arga exclaimed. The image froze and saw the figure holding two silver tubes. "Sir are those what I think they are?" Boulder asked. "I am afraid so Lt., those are definitely lightsabers." Arga replied with dread in his voice. "Timmy continue plating the video."

The video continued, showing everybody what he needed them to see. They awed as the suspect deflected all the lasers the security officers fired and was completely unscathed and they cringed as they saw him attack the officers and start hacking them to pieces with his weapons.

"Oh my god." Bloom said as she turned into sky's shoulder. "Okay you three start talking." sky called out. "Yeah you're not telling us something now spill it." Brandon joined in.

A moment passed before Arga answered. "The guy who cut down the officers on Zenith is a sith." he said with a little anger in his voice. "And what exactly is a sith?" Faragonda asked. "Sith are basically fallen jedi. They use they use the dark side of the force and use it to fulfill there own purposes. Whether it be for vengance or simple greed. " "And the force is?" Layla asked. The force is an invisible force that penetrates and connects all living things. From a simple plant to the most complicated creature in existence, and before any of you ask that includes the lot of you as well." Arga replied.

"So basically it's magic." Stella said. "No its the force." he answered, "Then care to tell me how you survived the drop to the ground and ran so fast through the forest." "Simple, I used the force. You see some of the people in the universe can use the force to perform great feats. I am one of them as are all jedi and sith unfortunately." "Feats like what?" Flora asked "Like this," Arga said as he force lifted Flora off the ground.

**Trix rendezvous point**

The witches were on the edge of clearing sitting in the trees nearby waiting for Darcie's new friend to arrive

"Uhh when's he gonna get here?" Stormy cried out in boredom. "Relax Stormy, the report was only a few hours hours ago, even if you had the fastest ship in the universe it would take a while to get here." Darcy replied.

Meanwhile inside a cloaked ship in the middle of the clearing, Veig and Razmus were watching the three girls via a hologram projector. "These girls were where you got the schematics for the archcivesss from?" Razmus asked. "Yup despite their appearance I sense much darkness and hatred in these three, they would make excellent Sith." Veig answered. "I don't know, maybe perhaps if we saw what they could do first." "I can agree with that. R32!" Veig called out. The room was silent until beeping was heard and a Silver and green trimmed astro droid rolled its way to them. "Ahh there you are do me a favor and broadcast a transmission of our guests to that shady looking place we past a while ago.

**Red-Fountain**

Flora cried out in surprise and pushed down her skirt to keep anyone from seeing underneath. "How is this possible?" she cried out. "The force can do many things miss Flora." he said as he lowered her. "Well that was different." Flora said as she touched down.

"Wait a minute if this force is a part of every living thing in the universe, does that mean that jedi or a sith can detect laser fire." Techna after recomposing herself. "To an extent yes, it comes in handy when the galaxy's underground tends to shoot first ask questions never." Arga answered. "So that means that you can deflect it as well, and to do that you have the same weapon as this sith warrior?" she asked. "Indeed I do." Arga replied as he lifted his hand and force pulled 4 silver tubes out of Boulders pocket.

"Sir if you wanted your weapons all you had to do was ask." Boulder spoke. "I know, but where is the fun in that. Besides I could always use the practice." Arga responded as he ignited two of them. "What are these things?" Riven said as he stretched out his hand to touch the blade only to see it retract quickly into the tube. "Na uh a. These are called lightsabers." Arga said as he lifted them in front his face and actiated them. "They are the trademark weapon of a jedi, extremely powerful and deadly."

"How deadly can they be?" Rien asked sarcastically. "Lightsabers can cut through just about anything in the universe, including flesh just so you know, Riven." "Okay, okay, I take it back your weapons are way dangerous." "Indeed, but there are a few things they can't cut trough." Arga replied. "Like what?" Techna asked. "Energy fields for one thing like blaster bolts. Also, there was a creature called a Zillo beast there skin couldn't be cut by lightsabers, but there extinct at least we think it is. Anyway there are other materials in the universe that they can't cut all of them are in republic territory and it is illegal to mine them." "And why is that?" Layla asked. "Well one the last few planets with any deposits are used primarily for farming or nature preserves and another is so that scum like bounty hunters and assassins can't make anti-lightsaber defenses." He answered.

"Well then we have a problem." Timmy spoke. "Really why is that?" Arga responded "Because I want to take him out!"

**Trix rendezvous point**

The trix were still waiting at the rendezvous point when Darcy saw a ship coming down. "Hey look." she called out. A triangular ship was landing on the other end of the clearing. The door opened and three ruff looking guys came out.

On was human and he wore armor over his chest, with shin and elbow guards and underneath them he was wearing a tan shirt with short sleeves and a long green cargo pants.

The other two were reptilian human high breeds both wearing identical armor and silver bodysuits.

"Well, well, well what do we have here? The infamous trix sisters a gathered in one place, must be our lucky day huh boys?" the human spoke to the others. The two lizard men snickered as their group walked up to the trix slowly.

"Ohhh great, looks like your contact betrayed us." Stormy spoke as they prepared for battle. "Okay boys take them,but do make sure their still alive." the human commanded.

Both of them charged at the Trix sisters hissing as they ran. Darcy stepped in front of her sisters a shouted "Dark slam" as she raised her hands and produced a swave of darkness that hit both the lizardmen. The two were pushed back but still continued to go forward. "I see you two are stronger than how you appear, but lets see how you do against this. Blizzard Attack!" Icy shouted as she formed a huge wall of icy wind at the two lizardmen.

The two lizardmen stood still as they took the freezing winds and froze in place. Inside the ship Veig and Razmus were watching the fight take place. "Hmm, impressive the people here seam to have a few tricks up their sleeves. Wouldn't you say Razmus-" Veig said as he lookd at his partner and saw him shaking. "What's the matter with you?" "What do you think we just saw two reptilian guyssss get frozen!" Razmus replied "Ohh yeah I suppose you kind of felt that huh." Veig answered as he looked at the fight.

"Why you crazy bitches you froze my amigos." the human bounty hunter said. "Yeah, yeah, yeah, cry me a river." Icy spoke. The bounty hunter roared and pulled out a Kusarigama and started swinging he chain as he charged at the sisters. "I got this girls." Stormy said as she stood in front of them. She raised her hands and shouted "Electric Booty Kick." as lightning shot out of her hands and struck the weapon. The bounty hunter yelled and dropped the weapon and pulled out several throwing knives. He was about to throw them when a red beam went through his chest. The trix were surprised to see this and were even more surprised when a figure wearing a mask appeared behind him.

"Well, well ladies I am impressed you froze two Trandoshan like bounty hunters and you miss Stormy were planning on shocking that guy until he died I am impressed the three of you would make excellent and lovely sith warriors." Veig said as he walked up to them.

"Who are you supposed to be?" Darcy asked. "Me I'm the guy who you contacted." Veig answered as he revealed his mask showing his black and yellow eyes.


	3. Cancellation notice

To all readers of Winx vs Sith, I am sorry and I thought I would never ever do this, but I am afraid that I am canceling this story. However, fear not, from the ash's of it's cancellation shall come a new story to replace it. It will basically change the story line but will retain the same basic story plot just changed and revamped.


End file.
